Discussione:Pagina principale
Propongo la rimozione del pannello "Where to watch", in quanto poco utile IMO, nel frattempo ho aggiunto un pannello sul palinsesto italiano. Che ne dite?Gifh in ascolto :Trattandosi della versione italiana di Memory Alpha secondo me il pannello che informa su dove e quando Star Trek viene trasmesso nel nostro Paese è particolarmente adatto. Al contrario, come dici tu, il pannello "internazionale" ha scarsa utilità. --Q rioso 16:08, 11 ott 2008 (UTC) Ok, se nessuno ha nulla da obiettare, eliminerei la sezione per rendere la pagina più compatta e gradevole. Qualche altra idea per "macchiare un po di colore la pagina principale" è la benvenuta. In ogni caso è sempre possibile ripristinare la sezione rimossa.Gifh in ascolto Spread the word Ho modificato la traduzione di Spread the word da "Coinvolgi il Mondo" in "Diffondi la voce", non perché sia una traduzione letterale, ma perché secondo me suona meglio. Potrebbe anche andare bene "Fai girare la voce": cosa ne pensate? --Q rioso 16:03, 11 ott 2008 (UTC) :Hai fatto bene, in effetti "coinvolgi il mondo" (sogno di una notte di mezz'autunno!) detto qui in Italia, è praticamente improbabile!--Gifh 16:13, 11 ott 2008 (UTC) Nominations Mi chiedevo se il titolo fosse appropriato (attualmente è "Nomina per Articoli in Rilievo") per emulare ciò che avviene in MA.en per le nomine degli articoli migliori da mettere in rilievo. Sempre nella MA.en, ci sono diverse categorie e ricadono in template che generano l'articolo del giorno, della settimana, ecc, con un meccanismo complesso di attribuzione e votazione. Semplificherei il tutto con "In Rilievo" di cui ho aggiunto un esempio (editabile) nella pagina principale, che verrà in seguito spostato al template "Articoli in rilievo", e che andrà a finire sotto una lista. Suggerimenti?--Gifh 16:22, 11 ott 2008 (UTC)in ascolto :Che ne dici di Suggerimenti per gli "Articoli in rilievo" ? --Nazudaco 20:27, 11 ott 2008 (UTC) Sinceramente miravo a qualcosa di più sintetico, mi scuso per non averlo chiarito prima. Semplicemente "Nominations" o qualcosa del genere di accattivante? Gifh in ascolto 20:07, 12 ott 2008 (UTC) Modifiche Volevo rimuovere il pannello in rilievo con l'articolo del Dr. McCoy (un test preliminare che adesso è salvato tra gli articoli delle settimane scorse), sostituendolo con una vetrina di Star Trek XI (potete vederla/modificarla qui). Il problema è che dovrebbe risiedere nella colonna centrale a causa della larghezza, e non nel laterale. Se siete d'accordo, riorganizzerei il tutto in questo modo: #colonna centrale: esplora MA | ST XI | Modificare Memory Alpha (che cambierei con "Comunità di MA") | Articolo della settimana. #colonna di destra: Ultime notizie | Palinsesto | Forse non tutti sanno che ... | Oggi nella storia Trek | Prossime uscite. L'immagine in rilievo sempre in fondo su due colonne. Pensavo anche di preparare per ogni singola sezione un pannello dedicato, in modo che sia possibile editare quello e non tutta la pagina principale, inoltre sarebbe più semplice spostarli ad libitum!. Su altre versioni di MA, ho trovato altre sezioni come "Citazioni Trek", non sarebbe male, eventualmente chiedendo il permesso, attingere da questi topic: http://www.trekportal.it/tpforum/showthread.php?t=904, http://www.trekportal.it/tpforum/showthread.php?t=4676 e http://www.trekportal.it/tpforum/showthread.php?t=7777, magari con il "cappello": questi sono i viaggi dell'astronave Enterprise, nella sua missione quinquennale, ...! Cosa ne pensate? Gifh absculta 29.10.2008 00:05 : Sono completamente daccordo con te! Le modifiche che vuoi apportare mi piacciono molto. Francesco Dax 29.10.2008 00:12 ::Va bene anche per me, l'uso dei pannelli razionalizza di molto la composizione della home page. La sotto pagina Pagina principale/Pannels è già pronta, l'avevo creata io tempo fa.--Nazudaco 05:50, 30 ott 2008 (UTC) : Ho modificato la pagina principale come suggerito da Gifh, a me piace molto il risultato finale! Francesco Dax 30.10.2008 12:59 Anche a me piace molto il risultato, avevo iniziato con la modifica, poi mi sono accorto di essermi sovrapposto con te ed ho lasciato fare. ;) Adesso però, il pannello delle citazioni, dove lo mettiamo? Gifh absculta 30.10.2008 13:00 :Non so... Tu hai MSN? In questo caso uno potrebbe comunicare più velocemente. Comunque Star Trek XI occupa parecchio spazio. Se si riducesse un pò? Francesco Dax 30.10.2008 13:07 Adesso la gallery dei poster prende meno spazio, pensavo anche di mettere su due colonne i performers, inizialmente avevo preparato il pannello per la colonna di destra... quindi era più lungo che largo! Per MSN, la questione è l'orario, di solito durante il giorno non me lo posso permettere, mentre la sera è più facile; quindi in differita, va ancora bene anche questa discussione, inoltre rimane traccia per gli interessati, delle modifiche che hanno portato alla situazione attuale. Gifh absculta 30.10.2008 13:37 Pannelli Come mai sono stati spostati i pannelli dell'immagine in rilievo, delle wiki correlate e quello del copyright? Posizionati così come sono adesso (tutti a destra) mi deformano la pagina e secondo me peggiorano la visualizzazione --Nazudaco 16:10, 14 feb 2009 (UTC) :Credo che sia venuta a mancare un'istruzione alla fine della seconda colonna, o rimossa dall'ultimo pannello. Adesso è provvisoriamente fixata, ma bisognerebbe revisionare i pannelli, che in origine contenevano una certa formattazione e adesso non ce l'hanno più. Dato che le colonne hanno lunghezza variabile, ogni pannello dovrebbe contenere i "div" che contraddistinguono la "cella" di una tabella, per poi essere inseriti in una pagina multi formato. Sarebbe inoltre da concludere il lavoro di inserimento delle varie parti in un pannello a se stante, in modo da facilitare le successive modifiche. Gifh absculta 14.02.2009 18:13 Countdown Ho approntato (copiato da MA/pl) una routine per il countdown di STXI. Potete visionarla sulla mia pagina utente, nella Sandbox. La domanda è, in che posizione pensate sia più appropriato metterlo? Gifh absculta 21.03.2009 12:00 :Penso che sotto il pannello dedicato a Star Trek XI non starebbe male. --Nazudaco 16:49, 21 mar 2009 (UTC) Restyling? Ciao a tutti! Ho pensato che era giunta l'ora di un piccolo restyling della pagina principale. Per adesso ho semplicemente abbozzato un layout iniziale, ma pensavo di aggiungere ancora qualche piccolo dettaglio grafico per aumentarne l'impatto di un navigatore che ci capiti sopra per la prima volta, oltre ad arricchire con qualche link rilevante. Cosa ne pensate? Mi piacerebbe inoltre conoscere in particolare la vostra opinione riguardo le nuove sezioni che ho creato, ovvero le [[Template:Citazioni‎‎|'citazioni']] e le [[Portal:Main/Panels/Ultime discussioni‎‎|'ultime discussioni']], che a me sembrano molto utili ed efficaci, oltre che gradevoli. Due note: per le citazioni mi piacerebbe iniziare già dal prossimo mese, ma sono a corto di idee; oltretutto non c'è modo di rintracciare le citazioni approvate (quelle in verde) già redatte su un articolo, quindi bisognerebbe aggiungerne (con un certo criterio, che non ho ancora definito, chessò magari per tema!) man mano che si creano. Inoltre causa il template che ho appena creato non so come funzionerà per il passaggio dicembre-gennaio. Per le "ultime discussioni", che mi sembrava utile per non perdere di vista gli ultimi sviluppi, sono leggermente dubbioso che non sia troppo lungo, eventualmente si taglia. Inoltre, esiste un monito nell'utilizzo della funzione "dpl" che ho utilizzato, in quanto molto avida di risorse, diciamo che bisognerà tenerla sotto controllo, ecco! Ogni vostro commento sarà prezioso, quindi avanti e grazie in anticipo per la partecipazione! Gifh absculta 19.07.2009 22:53 (local time) :Sono completamente d'accordo sull'esigenza di un restyling della home. Lo spazio dato fin'ora a Star Trek XI non ha più ragione di esistere, giacché rappresenta solo una piccola parte di tutto il materiale prodotto, è servito in fase di promozione ma ora giustamente si può ridimensionare. La tua proposta per la nuova home mi piace, si mostra molto più pulita, compatta ed elegante. Non mi piace lo spazio vuoto che si mostra tra "L'articolo della settimana" e "l'immagine in rilievo" ma è facilmente risolvibile inserendo un articolo della settimana più lungo oppure aggiungendo dei nuovi pannelli. Il pannello della citazione va benissimo, per quanto riguarda come riempirlo, ci porremmo il problema man mano che si presenta, un mese di tempo è un periodo più che sufficiente per cercare qualcosa di valido da inserire. Per i criteri non saprei, aspetto anche io suggerimenti. Ritengo molto utile l'inserimento del pannello delle ultime discussioni, non tutti hanno attivato il widget riguardante le discussioni attive e quindi rimane fuori dalle decisioni, invece è molto importante che tutti dicano la propria opinione quando si tratta di dover decidere. Riguardo alla richiesta di proposte di nuove sezioni, stavo pensando (anche se non sono certo della utilità della cosa) che si potrebbe inserire un pannello dove settimanalmente o mensilmente far visualizzare una foto di uno dei personaggi minori di star trek, una tutina rossa, un tecnico visto poche volte, un personaggio alieno comparso in un solo episodio ma significativo e cose di questo genere. Nazudaco 20.07.2009 13:43 ::Non so quanto il mio commento possa davvero essere costruttivo perché, sostanzialmente, non aggiunge nulla di fondamentale a quanto già detto. Sono d'accordo con Nazudaco nel "relegare" STXI ad uno spazio più piccolo, più o meno quello dedicato agli altri film Trek. Mi pare che, ormai, il suo lavoro di rilancio di ST l'abbia già fatto. ::Per quanto riguarda un eventuale articolo della settimana più lungo, la vedo un po' difficile, nel senso che per tradurre articoli di una certa ampiezza ci vuole un po' di tempo (come sapete benissimo tutti), e non è detto che tutte le settimane si riesca a proporre un nuovo articolo di particolare spessore (ok, magari non tutte le settimane; forse sto parlando un po' pessimisticamente visto che l'articolo riguardante Data mi pare quasi che aumenti di sezioni ogni giorno di più). ::Speriamo che si facciano sentire anche gli altri archivisti. --Saavikam 06:36, 21 lug 2009 (UTC) Ok, tenendo conto dei vostri commenti, ho spostato il calendario nella colonna centrale. Adesso il "gap" dovrebbe essere più limitato, considerando che anche il template citazioni non è ancora esordito. In ogni caso le altezze delle due colonne possono variare sensibilmente a seconda del contenuto. Per aggiungere altre sezioni, sono d'accordo, anche se un secondo articolo "minore" potrebbe non essere troppo entusiasmante per chi lo legge senza conoscerne il contesto, eventualmente si potrebbe ripristinare il pannello delle News Ufficiali in aggiunta a quello dei blog esistenti, ma qualcuno dovrebbe prendersi cura di aggiornarlo con quello presente in MA/en (l'aggiornamento non è molto frequente, due tre volte al mese). Infine lancerei un'altra delle mie idee, ovvero l'inserimento di link, del tipo di quelli che portano ai portali (scienza, arte, ecc), inerenti categorie particolarmente rilevanti (es: Personale della Flotta Stellare), con nuove icona, magari disegnata da noi, per aumentare il "colore" in mainpage. Per gli articoli in rilievo, esiste tutto un meccanismo di candidatura e revisione paritaria, che attualmente è disatteso a causa dello scarso numero di partecipanti, intanto il sistema arbitrario per l'inserimento degli articoli della settimana funziona abbastanza bene. Personalmente, consulto gli ultimi nuovi articoli, ed il più interessante e sufficientemente lungo ottiene il "podio". Questo in attesa di un eventuale crescita. Gifh absculta 21.07.2009 00:22 (local time) :Bene l'inserimento dei nuovi link alle categorie, mi auguro però che qualcuno si occupi delle icone in quanto io non ne sono in grado. Concordo anche per il reinserimento delle news ufficiali, non mi dispiacevano, per la traduzione si può fare in squadra, chi nota per primo gli aggiornamenti li posta senza dare l'incarico ad una persona in particolare. Non si potrebbe anche schiarire un po' il colore di sfondo di tutta l'enciclopedia? Oppure provare ad adottare uno stile del tutto diverso? A me non dispiacerebbe una cosa del genere oppure come questa. Mi rendo conto che si tratterebbe di una notevole rottura con le altre versioni quindi va considerata solo come argomento di conversazione più che una proposta vera e propria...Nazudaco 23.07.2009 21:21 Perfetto, allora inizio a lavorare alle nuove sezioni e alle icone, spero di non metterci troppo tempo. Per quanto riguarda il layout di sfondo, credo che sia personalizzabile, ovvero: lo stile di base è il "Monaco", con variazioni selezionabili dalle preferenze utente. Inoltre è ulteriormente possibile effettuare modifiche personalizzate con i fogli di stile CSS (Aiuto:Personalizzazione utente, ma non ha ancora approfondito. Si tratterebbe di editare un file di questo genere: http://memory-alpha.org/en/index.php/User:USERNAME/monobook.css. Gifh absculta 23.07.2009 22:12 (local time) :Ho provato qualche giorno fa a cambiare i fogli di stile ma non modificano il corpo di MA ma solo i colori delle intestazioni e delle colonne laterali. Ho provato anche a guardare il monobook personalizzabile ma è fuori dalla mia portata, magari più avanti provo a studiarmelo Nazudaco 23.07.2009 22:35 Titolo "Pagina principale" Solo ora mi accorgo che la nostra mainpage contiene, a differenza della versione inglese, il titolo "Pagina principale", che IMO risulta poco professionale e mi piacerebbe rimuoverlo. Qualcuno ha qualche idea su come fare? Gifh absculta 19.08.2009 17:15 (local time) Come non detto! Risolto grazie ad una ricerca sull'helpdesk di wikia (è una miniera d'oro in questi casi!), semplicemente aggiungendo un paio di righe di codice in common.css. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Remove_the_head_of_the_mainpage Gifh absculta 19.08.2009 23:05 (local time) :Bene! Ottimo lavoro.Nazudaco 19.08.2009 23:13 :Che ne dici di centrare il " Benvenuto su memory-alpha " ?Nazudaco 19.08.2009 23:16 Così? ;) Gifh absculta 19.08.2009 23:33 (local time) :Ancora non la vedo, ci vuole sempre un po per vedere le modifiche sulla pagina principale e non capisco il perché! Non serve nemmeno aggiornare la pagina. Comunque ho dato un occhiata al sorgente e intendevo proprio quello. Credo che renda meglio dal punto di vista estetico.Nazudaco 19.08.2009 23:54 Errori nel Layout Che cosa è successo alla home page? Il layout è completamente deformato; visualizzo la colonna di destra molto spostata in basso, inizia dove finisce quella centrale, provocando così un grande spazio vuoto. È un problema solo mio o vi risulta anche a voi? Nazudaco 28.09.2009 23:36 :Oooops! Scusatemi, ho commesso un errore nel correggerne un altro. Grazie della segnalazione. Dovrò ricordarmi in seguito di controllare il risultato definitivo, e non solo quello del panel. Gifh absculta 28.09.2009 00:05 (local time) Template dei titoli degli episodi Qualcuno sa mica cos'è accaduto ai template degli episodi di ST? Perché fanno un effetto bislacco da qualche giorno. Ho notato che nella versione inglese di MA non c'è niente del genere. --Saavikam 15:16, feb 4, 2011 (UTC) :Grazie per l'avviso, Saavikam. Si tratta di un bug dell'ultimo aggiornamento di Mediawiki. Ho appena avvisato lo staff tecnico e aspetto una soluzione immantinente, o entro breve, come loro solito. 4.02.2011 23:06 (local time) Grazie a te, Gifh! --Saavikam 09:12, feb 5, 2011 (UTC) :Aggiornamento. Sembra che il problema richieda più attenzione di quanto si pensasse. Insieme a noi, sono coinvolte anche tutte le wiki di lingua cinese, olandese, coreano, lituano e giapponese, tra quelle ad oggi note, mentre le wiki in inglese non ne sono affette. Il bug riguarda, oltre alla funzione del parsec , anche , e tutti i template che ne fanno uso non funzionano a dovere. Altre info sono consultabili qui. Per qualsiasi cosa potete chiedere al sottoscritto, come al solito e speriamo risolvano presto. 9.02.2011 10:56 (local time) :Risolto! Sembrerebbe che il bug sia stato corretto, forse il mio secondo sollecito è stato risolutivo! Se notate altri errori o cose strane, non esitate a segnalarlo, grazie. LLaP and kindly thanks to the staff!! 17.02.2011 22:23 (local time) Ottimo! Grazie per tutto, Gifh! --Saavikam 12:45, feb 18, 2011 (UTC) Star Trek XI Mi sono permessa di prendere l'iniziativa di rimuovere il pannello su Star Trek XI, oramai non penso sia più una novità da tenere in prima pagina. Kert rats (discussioni) 19:10, mag 12, 2014 (UTC) Banner secondo me superflui nella pagina principale Secondo me i pannelli "Ultime discussioni su aricoli" "ultime discussioni del bar di prora" "ultime discussioni di manutenzione" ecc. sono secondo me inutili nella pagina principale, perchè non è che si scrive adesso e quelle che ci sono risalgono alla preistoria :) Magari si potrebbe creare una pagina dove ci sono queti collegamenti e collegare questa pagina alla pagina princiapale. che ne pensate? Kert rats (discussioni) 18:58, mag 18, 2014 (UTC) :Ciao Kert, ottimo, hai tutta la mia approvazione. Ovviamente il senso di quei pannelli si è perso da quando la maggior parte degli utenti è diventata inattiva. 19.05.2014 12:55 (local time) :Grazie Gifh! Preferisco sempre chiedere consiglio a persone più esperte di me prima di effettuare modifiche importanti. Procedo subito alla rimozione :) :Kert rats (discussioni) 20:01, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Ancora problemi temporali! Sono tre mattine di fila che sia nell'immagine del giorno, che nel "oggi nella storia trek" sono rimasti al giorno precedente. Chi è l'orologiaio faccia qualcosa Kert rats (discussioni) 06:04, giu 13, 2014 (UTC) Ecco adesso che ho appena scritto è cambiato ed è venuto giusto. Poi siamo due ore indietro! Adesso sono le 8.06 Kert rats (discussioni) 06:06, giu 13, 2014 (UTC)